Hooray for Toothepaste
by 1235655443
Summary: Well this is just a one-shot that I wrote because I can. It just says how one typical morning went for me


She woke up to the sound of her family members running around downstairs, scrabbling to get to there destinations on time. She moaned and pulled the covers back up over her head, why on why was she the one who had to suffer for their noise. Unfair in her drooping eyes. She was going to have to get up soon or her annoying mom would come barging into her room and scream at her. She slowly lugged her feet over to the side of her bed and stood up, reaching her arms above her head as she stretched. She was going to be starting high school in a matter of days, which of course she wasn't ready for that at all. Her summer reading list wasn't finished and she had yet to buy her supplies. _Oh good,_ she thought, _another boring day of sitting at home reading a boring book about mythology. _

She pulled off her pajamas and walked to the closet and gazed at her clothes. Quickly she put on her comfortable sweat pants and loose cotton shirt. _This will do_, she thought. Then she walked to her door and twisted the knob opening it. She walked to the bathroom as her sister darted past her and stole it right out from underneath her.

"Lindsay! Really! Come on, you know I was about to use the bathroom!" She shouted in anger.

"Oops to late." Her sister giggled from behind the closed door.

She grumbled as she walked downstairs to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. Digging through the pantry all she could find was an old box of Cheerios. She poured them out of the box and into a bowl, only to discover there was no milk. _Beautiful._ She dumped the cereal bock into the box and told herself she wasn't hungry anyways. Back up to her bedroom she marched, to try and finish that lame book of hers. Now, don't get this wrong, she loved mythology; she just loathed having to read it like it was a life or death matter. Which it would be if she didn't get it done in three days. She groan at the thought of spending hours on her bed reading about how the Greeks thought the world was created.

She rolled over onto her bed and started to read,

**There are two types of stories on how the Greeks thought the world was created.**

**The first one is as listed below.**

_**Eurynome, the goddess of all creation, arose form Chaos and separated the sea from the sky. Then, dancing naked upon the waves, she created the wind and rubbed it in her hands to create the serpent Ophion, who made love to her. Pregnant, Eurynome became a dove and laid the World Egg, and Ophion coiled about the egg and hatched it. The egg brought forth the cosmos and everything in it. Then Eurynome and Ophion settled on Olympus but there union was unhappy. When Ophion proclaimed himself the Creator. Eurynome banished him to the netherworld. Finally, Eurynome established the seven planets, each with a Titan and a Titaness to rule it. When man appeared he sprang form the soil, and the first man, Pelasgus, taught the others to eat acorns, build huts, and make rude garment. **_

_Please! No more! _ She begged herself. How on earth was she going to get all of this done by the time school started! Three days away, and she wasn't even halfway done with the torture. She layed the book down and pushed herself up with her arms. She sighed and guessed that it was time to claim the bathroom as her own. She got up and walked straight to the bathroom door, and pulled it open. _About time!_ Her thoughts screamed. She locked the door and then walked to the toilet to take a much needed bathroom break. When she was finished she flushed and opened up the cobnit to take out her toothbrush and toothpaste. She slowly massaged her gums with the toothbrush as the minty flavor exploded in her mouth.

She thanked the Lord for toothepaste just then, for it had saved her from the crewl death of boredom.

I'm not even kidding. This is exactly how my morning went two days ago. I really did thank God for toothpaste, and I really don't have any milk in my frigde.

Mythology Information Biblograpy

Cliff Notes, by James Weigel

Pg. 51 first paragraph.

Copyright date 1973

Wiley Publishing, Inc., New York, New York


End file.
